Jealousy and Egaos
by LKWrites
Summary: In which Yuto finds himself hanging out with Yuya more and more and Shun finds himself getting increasingly jealous. AU. [Darkrebelshipping/Trashbagshipping and Counterpartshipping]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey sorry if any characters are OOC at all, I'm not the best at writing non-OC's. I tried pretty hard to keep them in character though.)**

"Okay bye Shun!" Yuto said as he walked away from Shun.

"Hey wait! Yuto, where are you going?" Shun replied, confused and upset.

"Shun, I already told you. I'm going to hang out with Yuya in the park. Weren't you listening?" Yuto asked.

"Of course I was." Shun lied. "Why are you going to hang out with Yuya? Is there something that you two need to do? Does he need dueling practice or something?"

"No, I just want to hang out with one of my best friends. Is there something wrong with that?" Yuto replied.

Shun scoffed at those words. One of his best friends… I was your only best friend before that dork with stupid hippos came in. He thought. "No, no. Of course not." Shun said. Those were the only words that seemed to come out of his mouth even thought it was the exact opposite of his thoughts.

"Alright, if you get bored you can talk to Ruri or maybe Reiji is free. You guys are friends, right?"

"No, I'm not friends with him. He's an ass."

"Oh, Sora?"

"Why would I be friends with that candy-obsessed brat?"

"Just find some way to keep yourself occupied. I'll be back at 6:30." Then Yuto left, making Shun feel very grumpy and upset. He decided to vent out to his sister, Ruri.

"That stupid tomato haired clown!" Shun exclaimed. "What's so great about him?

"There's nothing wrong with Yuya. He's nice, and he's cute too!" Ruri replied.

"Ruri! Yuya Sakaki is not cute do not say that ever again!"

Ruri rolled her eyes. "I was joking Shun. You don't have to go all 'big brother' on me all the time. Now what's wrong with Yuto being with Yuya? They're friends and Yuya makes Yuto happy to be with."

"He's always with Yuya these days. It's annoying especially since Yuya is an annoying brat!"

"If you're so jealous why don't you just tell Yuto you LOVE him already?"

Shun blushed. "Ruri! I don't love Yuto! H-he's my best friend!"

"Uh-ha, Shun could you stop bugging me?"

Shun groaned and left his sister's company. Nobody fucking understands they're all idiots. What are Yuto and Yuya even up to? Why would they be hanging out? Surely there's a reason! Shun wondered. He then decided that it'd be in his best interest if he were go and stalk- I mean 'check up' on Yuto and Yuya in the park. Why not? It was a friendly gesture. Just to make sure they were fine!

It was then Shun found himself wandering the park, ducking behind trees watching Yuto and Yuya from afar. They just seemed to be walking around or sitting down on a bench and just talking. He then saw Yuya say what Shun thought was an awful joke and Yuto laughing. Shun felt a wad of jealousy consume him.

That joke was awful! Why does Yuto find Yuya so funny? He's not funny at all! Yuya tells such awful jokes! Shun thought. He also was trying to convince himself that he wasn't envious of Yuya at all. Shun tried to calm down by looking a lone bird in a tree. It was a pretty bird flying in the tree and into the sky. Shun loved the bird once he saw it. Bird watching made Shun fell better about life. It distracted him from his jealousy. In fact, it distracted him so much that he didn't noticed Yuto and Yuya approach him.

"Shun? What are you doing?" Yuto asked. Shun looked at him and Yuya and panicked slightly.

"Oh… I was just bird watching to occupy myself. Isn't that what you told me to do?" Shun replied.

Yuto raised an eyebrow. "You weren't following me, were you?" he asked. "Shun! If you were so damn bored you know you could've just TOLD me!"

"Now, now Yuto," Yuya said, with a smile on his face. "I'm sure Kurosaki was just watching the birds like he said he was! Hey do you wanna hang out with us, Kurosaki?" Yuya asked.

Shun groaned. "No I would not like to hang out with you, Yuya." He said. Yuya frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry; do you have something against Yuya?" Yuto asked his friend.

"Of course I don't." Shun replied without looking at either of them. Yuto crossed his arms.

"Yuya, could you excuse me to talk to Shun for a moment?" Yuto asked Yuya.

"Oh, yeah of course if you want too." Yuya replied. Yuto grabbed Shun's arm and pulled him aside.

"What is your problem Shun?! What do you have against Yuya?!" Yuto exclaimed to Shun while trying to keep his voice down so that Yuya wouldn't hear. He wasn't too far, after all.

"I have nothing against that tomato clown." Shun replied.

"Shun if you're so jealous-"

"I am not jealous! There is not one thing about that guy that is worth being envious about!

"Then why are you following us around?"

"I told you I wasn't following you guys around, I was just watching some birds and it just so HAPPENED that the best birds were in the same park that you two were in."

"Shun, I'm not stupid! You're just impossible sometimes."

"I'm sorry, what exactly did I do wrong to make you so heated up in the first place?!"

"Oh my god Shun you're an idiot! Why can't you just let me spend time with my good friend Yuya?"

"I don't think Yuya is good for you. You deserve better than him."

"Deserve better than him?""

"I'm sorry, what exactly did I do wrong to make you so heated up in the first place?!"

"Oh my god Shun you're an idiot! Why can't you just let me spend time with my good friend Yuya?"

"I don't think Yuya is good for you. You deserve better than him."

"Deserve better than him?" Yuto repeated. "I'm sorry but it seems more like I deserve better than YOU right now. I'm going back to hang out with Yuya for the rest of the day and if I see you again stalking us like some sort of creep than I swear to god Shun you will be in such trouble you won't know what hit you!" Yuto angrily said. He then stumped back off to Yuya.

"Yuto, are you okay?" Yuya asked. Yuto grabbed Yuya's arm and started guided them away.

"Let's just leave now, Yuya." Yuto replied. Shun stood there in shock for a moment.

Ruri laughed when she heard Shun explain what had happened in the park with Yuto, now being around seven at night. "Man Shun, Yuto just shot you down like that. That's wonderful! I have to give him a high-five later." She said.

"It's not funny, Ruri!" Shun exclaimed angrily.

"It is so funny, Shun. Oh when Yuto comes back he's probably still gonna be mad at you. He has the right to be mad, though. I mean you did fuck up his day with Yuya."

"I didn't do anything wrong! He was just overreacting!"

"Y'know your guy's conversation would've been more pleasant if you admitted you loved him."

"I do not love him, Ruri you are no help at all!"

"I never said I was going to be."

Shun grumpily left his sister and went to his room to take a sleep. He heard someone come in around then. "Shun? Are you awake? It's me." It was Yuto. He had come home and came to talk to him. Shun didn't respond. He was wide awake but closed his eyes so Yuto would think he was asleep.

Yuto sighed and walked towards Shun. "If you're awake I just wanna tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad, but you were being very irritable in my defense." Yuto said. Shun still didn't say anything and fully convinced Yuto that he was asleep. "Goodnight Shun, if you ever wanna talk to me you can, y'know. Just don't annoy me so much." And then Yuto left.

Shun thought about what Yuto had said and then fell asleep.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'M SO SORRY?!

I SORT OF LEFT THIS HERE LAST **MARCH** NOT REALLY THINKING MUCH FOR THIS STORY. BUT I STILL GET ALERTS THAT PEOPLE HAVE FAVORITED/FOLLOWED IT AND NOW THERE ARE EIGHT FOLLOWS?! I FEEL SO BAD AND GUILTY THAT I LEFT IT ABANDONED?! I WILL WORK ON THIS SOON, I PROMISE.

THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN **BEFORE CHRISTMAS.**

AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I LEFT THIS HANGING FOR YOU GUYS SO LONG. I'LL TRY TO DIG UP MY OLD NOTES ON WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN.


End file.
